Utilisateur:Eidolon2010/Bac à sable
Biohazard Code Veronica Original Soundtrack est sorti le 19 février 2000. Contrairement aux autres épisodes, aucun des précédents compositeurs n'a repris son rôle. Cet album est composé par Takeshi Miura, qui travaillera plus tard sur d'autres épisodes, Hijiri Anze et Sanae Kasahara. Pistes CPCA-1037 CPDA-1009 Biohazard Code Veronica Complete Version Original Soundtrack est sorti le 23 mars 2001. Comme l'album précédent, il est composé par Takeshi Miura, Hijiri Anze et Sanae Kasahara. Il contient des pistes non-utilisées, et d'autres inédites à Resident Evil: Code Veronica X. Pistes Disque 1 Disque 2 Biohazard 2 Complete Track est sorti le 21 août 1998. Comme l'album précédent, il est composé par Masami Ueda, Shusaku Uchiyama et Syun Nishigaki. Le disque contient des pistes arrangées ou inédites, tandis que le mini-disque contient divers bruits sonores. Pistes CPCA-1011 #'The evil eye' #:Composition et arrangement: Syun Nishigaki #'Prologue ~to know the true end~' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'Weapons don't give us relief' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'Falling victim to the ex-neighbors' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'Drove the passengers to be the living dead' #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #'Left alone?' #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #'The build-up of suspense' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'Screaming target' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'Above the blood pool' #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #'Nothing more to do here' #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #'Hope against hope' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'Who's that lady?' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'Madness under the mask' #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #'Now in two pieces' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'Embryo into its cradle' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'His final scoop' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'Destined to be malformed' #:Composition et arrangement: Syun Nishigaki #'Don't look up!' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'Dropping into the water' #:Composition et arrangement: Syun Nishigaki #'Wandering alone' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'Dropping again' #:Composition et arrangement: Syun Nishigaki #'Heads up!' #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #'Women squaring off' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'The gigantic alligator' #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #'"It" is after you' #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #'This is my nest' #:Composition et arrangement: Syun Nishigaki #'Like a shadow' #:Composition et arrangement: Syun Nishigaki #'The shadow is gone?' #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #'Wreckage of the mad experiment' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'Fearful is no word for it' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'Maximize your survival instinct' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'To another nightmare' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'The daredevil four' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'Your mission' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'Set about the mission' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'Mission accomplished' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'Under cover of darkness' #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #'Long and gloomy underground passage' #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #'We will never die' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'Find the final one!' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda #'Dawn never fails to come' #:Composition et arrangement: Shusaku Uchiyama #'"The ultimate bio-weapon" Medley' #:Composition et arrangement: Masami Ueda, Shusaku Uchiyama & Syun Nishigaki CPDA-1003 #'Start ~ Cursor' #:Conception sonore: Hideaki Utsumi & Wataru Hama #'Door' #:Conception sonore: Hideaki Utsumi & Wataru Hama #'FootStep' #:Conception sonore: Hideaki Utsumi & Wataru Hama #'Enemy' #:Conception sonore: Hideaki Utsumi & Wataru Hama #'Weapon' #:Conception sonore: Hideaki Utsumi & Wataru Hama #'Room' #:Conception sonore: Hideaki Utsumi & Wataru Hama #'Character's Voice' #:Mixage des dialogues: apple_z #'Sound Development Staff's Voice' #:Commentaires: Masami Ueda, Shusaku Uchiyama & Syun Nishigaki Biohazard 3 Last Escape Original Soundtrack est sorti le 22 septembre 1999. L'album est composé par Masami Ueda, qui a travaillé sur les précédents épisodes, et par Saori Utsumi (à cette époque Saori Maeda). Certaines pistes sont reprises de Resident Evil 2, notamment "The Front Hall" de Udea et "The First Floor" de Shusaku Uchiyama. Pistes Disque 1 Disque 2 Galerie At the End of a Long Escape est le thème de fin du scénario de Jake Muller et de Sherry Birkin dans Resident Evil 6.